memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Deep Space 9
Deep Space 9 je jednou ze strategicky, ekonomicky a politicky nejvýznamnějších vesmírných stanic v celém kvadrantu Alfa. Oficiálně patří Bajoru, avšak na jejím provozu jakož i obraně se podílí Hvězdná flotila Spojené federace planet. Výstavba stanice započala v roce 2346 na orbitě planety Bajor a pod cardassijským označením Terok Nor sloužila svému účelu, tj. zpracování uridiové rudy, až do roku 2369, kdy se cardassijská vojska z Bajorské soustavy stáhla. Díky své pozici poblíž ústí Bajorské červí díry se ze základny pod správou Federace rychle stalo nejen velké obchodní centrum ale také vojensky významné zařízení, jehož důležitost se ukázala zvláště v letech 2373 až 2375 ve válce s Dominionem. Historie Okupace Terok Nor byl postaven v létech 2346 až 2351 v době cardassijské okupace Bajoru a měl několik hlavních účelů. Především sloužil jako zařízení pro zpracování uridiové rudy a její nasledné nakládání na lodě. O to se v nelidských podmínkách a za dozoru cardassijských strážných starali Bajorané. Navíc byla stanice používána jako hlavní stan gulem Dukatem, jenž v průběhu okupace velel cardassijským okupačním vojskům na planetě. (DS9: "Babel", "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night") Již za okupace se na poměrně důležitou pozici šéfa bezpečnosti stanice dostal měňavec Odo, kterého na tento post dosadil sám Dukat, protože jej považoval za přijatelného jak pro Bajorany, se kterými měl Odo relativně slušné vztahy, tak pro cardassijské zájmy. (DS9: "Necessary Evil") Když se Cardassiané po 60 letech okupace v roce 2369 stahovali z Bajorské soustavy, museli stanici zanechat na místě, neboť její přeprava na delší vzdálenosti by byla neproveditelná. A tak ji alespoň cardassijští vojáci před svým odletem těžce poškodili a zabili při tom několik místních obyvatel. O věškeré opravy se musela postarat Hvězdná flotila, pod jejíž správu pak základna přešla. (DS9: "Emissary") :Důvod, proč Cardassiané při stahování svých vojáků stanici raději nezničili, takže by ji nemohli využívat Bajorané ani Federace, není zcela jasný. Lze však tušit, že již v té době mohly existovat jisté plány na opětovné obsazení základny i Bajoru. Lidé na stanici Staniční personál * kapitán Benjamin Sisko - velící důstojník (2369 - 2375) * plukovník Kira Nerys - první důstojník a styčný důstojník (2369 - ?) * nadporučík Jadzia Dax - vědecký důstojník (2369 - 2374) * nadporučík Worf - důstojník pro strategické operace (2372 - 2375) * konstábl Odo - šéf bezpečnosti (2365 - 2375) * šéfinženýr Miles O'Brien - náčelník operačního oddělení (2369 - 2375) * poručík Julian Bashir - hlavní zdravotní důstojník (2369 - ?) * podporučík Ezri Dax - poradkyně (2375 - ?) * podporučík Nog (2373 - ?) Známí obyvatelé stanice * Elim Garak (krejčí a bývalý agent cardassijského Obsidiánského řádu) * Jake Sisko (syn Benjamina Siska) * Kasidy Yatesová (pozdější manželka Benjamina Siska) * Keiko O'Brienová (učitelka, botanička a manželka Milese O'Briena) * Leeta (dabo dívka) * Morn (zákazník věčně vysedávající v Quarkově baru) * Quark (majitel Quarkova baru) * Rom (Quarkův bratr, otec Noga) Významné osobnosti * generál Martok (zástupce Klingonského impéria, 2373 - 2375) * subkomandér T'Rul (zástupce Romulanského hvězdného impéria, 2371) * senátor Letant (zástupce Romulanského hvězdného impéria, 2373) * senátorka Kimara Cretak (zástupce Romulanského hvězdného impéria, 2375) * subkomandér Velal (zástupce Romulanského hvězdného impéria, 2375) Dodatky Výskyt *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *TNG: "Birthright, 1. část" *VOY: "Caretaker" Zmínky *TNG **"Firstborn" **"Preemptive Strike" *VOY **"Elogium" **"Non Sequitur" **"Pathfinder" **"Fury" *''Star Trek: Insurrection'' Související články * Terok Nor * Empok Nor Pozadí Vytvoření návrhu stanice pro seriál Star Trek: Deep Space Nine bylo poměrně náročným úkolem, neboť základna měla být něčím úplně novým, neokoukaným a odlišným od již důvěrně známých tvarů a barev federačních lodí a základen. Celý proces tvorby nového designu trval dlouhou dobu a dokonce se ubíral několika různými směry, než se dostal do konečné fáze a stanice dostala takový vzhled, jaký známe dnes. Lidmi, kteří se tohoto úkolu s pomocí dalších členů výtvarného oddělení ujali, byli designeři Herman Zimmerman a Rick Sternbach. Jimi navržený model, jenž měl průměr 180 centimetrů, pak zkonstruoval Tony Meininger. 6. října 2006 byl model základny Deep Space 9 (položka číslo 493) prodán na aukci 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection za 132 000 dolarů. Externí odkazy * Wikipedia Kategorie:Hvězdné základny Kategorie:Posádka Deep Space Nine ca:Espai profund 9 bg:Дълбок космос 9 de:Deep Space 9 en:Deep Space 9 es:Espacio Profundo: DS Nueve fr:Deep Space 9 it:Deep Space 9 ja:ディープ・スペース・９ nl:Deep Space 9 pl:Deep Space 9 pt:Deep Space 9 ru:Станция Дип Спейс 9 sr:Дубоки свемир 9 sv:Deep Space 9